Con lo bien que te ves
by Kairu Sutairu
Summary: Summary: Al fin Stan se pone los pantalones y decide arriesgarlo todo en una pregunta que podría cambiar el resto de su vida, pero...


_**Con lo bien que te ves**_

**_Chapter N° 1: ¿Bailamos?_**

Después de leer el mismo artículo sacado de una revista muy popular por quinta vez, al fin creía estar listo, haber juntado el valor para preguntárselo sin rodeos, estar preparado para escuchar la respuesta por devastadora que resultase. Ahora que lo pensaba de nuevo... el miedo le recorría la espalda.

"Es ahora o nunca supongo" se dijo a sí mismo mientras tomaba el tubo del teléfono y discaba el número que por cierto se sabía de memoria. –Vamos atiende- dijo en un suspiro de impaciencia- ¡Mierda! No puedo creer que no esté ¿Ahora que carajos hago? Para que me atreva a preguntárselo de nuevo van a tener que pasar otros mil millones de años.

De repente una voz del otro lado preguntó interesada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?

-¡Waaaaaa!- se asustó Stan casi saltando de la sorpresa.

-Lo siento jejeje, no quería interrumpir tu deprimente monólogo-reía suavemente.

-¡¿Desde hace cuanto que estás escuchando sin mi permiso?!

-Mmm... déjame ver... creo que desde que empezaste, no sabía que necesitaba permiso para eso; tú eres el que llamó ¿No?

-Bien... yo sólo... quería preguntarte si vas a ir al baile de halloween

Al fin toda la tensión que había acumulado había sido liberada en un segundo, no quedaba más que esperar...

-No.

Definitivamente se congeló ante esto. Se había imaginado miles de veces ésa conversación y la había ensayado frente al espejo hasta aprendérsela de memoria y ahora esto...

-¡¡QUÉ??

¿Todas esas noches habían sido para nada? ¿Había desaprobado tres exámenes para esa respuesta?

-Creo que no iré. Porque... bueno, tú sabes... a mi mamá no le entusiasma mucho la idea de que vaya a ésas altas horas de la noche y encima que tenga que invitar a una chica... es que ella es muy exagerada con eso, cree que todo va a terminar con sexo y alcohol o drogas. Pero de todos modos me contarás la fiesta con detalles ¿Verdad?-Kyle siempre trataba de sonar optimista y de verle el lado positivo a todas las alocadas reglas que le eran impuestas.

-Yo... tampoco voy a ir. Que coincidencia ¿Verdad?

Por su tono triste no era difícil adivinar su desilusión.

-¿No? Pero si sólo de eso has hablado en estos últimos días ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, pero si tú no vas entonces seguramente me voy a aburrir muchísimo.

-Claro que no, de todos modos se supone que estés con tu pareja, porque para eso la invitaste.

-Como sea ya no tengo tantas ganas de ir... Oye ¿Qué te parece si, ya que ninguno de los dos vamos a ir a ese tonto baile, no salimos al cine o algo? Digo... si quieres.

Stan esperaba obtener una respuesta que le alegrara el día o algo así como 'le preguntaré a mis padres' que vendría a ser algo así como un está bien.

-¡¡Seguro!! Pero... me siento mal porque no vayas por mi culpa. Siempre termino jodiéndote todo. Lo siento.

-¿De qué hablas? A mi me encanta estar contigo. ¿Quieres ir a preguntarles a tus padres si te dejan?

-No hace falta. Es obvio que me van a dejar ir contigo, curiosamente mamá siempre le encuentra cosas malas a todas las chicas pero tú le caes bien y confía en ti.

-¿De veras? Guau ¡Se me ocurrió una tremenda idea! Podemos ir juntos al baile ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Huh?

-Ya sabes, tú mamá no te deja ir porque teme que tomes alcohol o algo y que tengas sexo, así que si vamos los dos puede que diga que si.

-Tal vez pero no podrás invitar a Wendy si vienes conmigo. Mejor déjalo así.

-No importa, igual, seguramente querrá estar con sus amigas ¡Que se joda Wendy!

-¡Es lo que yo siempre digo!

Ambos reían y parecía que al fin Stan había conseguido 'invitarlo al baile', aunque aún faltaba la parte más importante de su plan que era confesarle a Kyle que sentía algo por él. Después de leerse todos los artículos sobre cómo confesarse y esas cosas uno creería que debería estar listo y confiado, pero desafortunadamente hablamos de Stan Marsh ¿Ne?

-Bien entonces ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

-Ya que vamos los dos ¿Crees que podría venir Kenny también? Así sería más divertido.

Todo se hacía pedazos nuevamente, es decir "'¿Kenny?' ¿Qué podría tener de interesante ese degenerado? Bueno; es verdad que eran amigos y toda la cursilería, pero... ¿Cómo diablos iba a confesarse con Kenny merodeándolos? Puede que incluso le tome ventaja y lo haga antes que él. Definitivamente no tenía oportunidad contra Kenny; o sea tiene como, no se, años de experiencia y todo. Estaba perdido. Pero podría resultar sospechoso que le diga a Kyle que no quiero que él venga y eso sería peor ¿Qué hago maldita sea?"

-Claro, si quieres, por mí está bien.

-¡Que bueno! Voy a llamarlo. Bien entonces te pasamos a buscar ¿Te parece?

-¿Me pasan a buscar?

-Sip primero voy a buscar a Kenny y luego vamos para tú casa.

-Ok- dijo con un dejo de tristeza, "Es decir, desde cuándo Kyle prefería estar con Kenny que con él. No tenía sentido; además de la nada sale con el tema y bueno... qué podía decirle. Ojalá pueda distraerlo por un segundo para decirle 'eso' tan importante"- Mejor... yo paso a buscar a Kenny y luego te pasamos a buscar a ti, porque él vive más cerca de mi casa y todo.

-Está bien, como prefieras. Tengo que irme. ¡Bye!

-¡Adiós!- colgó el teléfono y bajó las escaleras pues necesitaba urgentemente un consejo, para su 'suerte' su madre no se encontraba así que se resignó a preguntarle a su padre; obviamente en cuanto lo vio le dejó de parecer una buena idea y pensó que si le decía a él terminaría por joderlo todo, la verdad era que dudaba de la habilidad de Randy para resolver problemas amorosos.

-Papá ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Seguro, hijo

-Primero ¿Cuántas cervezas has tomado?

-Umm... creo que es la tercera... o ¿Será la cuarta?

Stan se tomó el puente de la nariz, mejor lo hacía ahora antes de que su padre empezara por la que sería la quinta.

-Necesito un consejo... es que... ¿Cómo haces para decirle a una persona que te gusta?

-Oh bien, lo primero es estar seguro de que esa persona siente lo mismo por ti para no quedar como un tarado y que te diga que no.

-¿Y cómo hago?

-Sólo tienes que aparentar que siempre estás relajado, como si nada te importase, esos si que las impresiona, lo segundo es hacer alarde de todas tus cualidades y ¡Bingo!

-... o k, como digas ¡Gracias papá!- subió apresuradamente a su cuarto, no había tiempo que perder; tenía que estar listo para la fiesta.

_N/A: Mi regreso!! Mwahahahahahaha 3 espero que no me hayan extrañado demasiado XD_

_Un pequeño chap. Pero we... el prox. Se viene pronto. Espero que les haya gustado y todo. ¡Reviews! ¡Tomatazos! (Arre XDD) ¡Los espero con los brazos abiertos! ¡Mucha suerte y cuídense mucho! Beshitossss :3_


End file.
